


Policy

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron and Kathryn discuss about something on kathryns mind





	Policy

“Kathryn you can try to shove the pain away but it won’t help”Aaron says to his her

“That girls family had a right to know about what happened to her”Kathryn said 

She felt guilty about the girl she treated dying 

Mostly because of a mistake Kathryn had made in the OR

“You know it’s against hospital policy”Aaron said to her 

“Doesn’t make it feel any less worse”Kathryn says to him

“While it’s noble of you to want to do the right thing but you need to seriously step back”Aaron softly said 

“I could do that it’s gonna be hard though”Kathryn said


End file.
